


Our Power Has A Weak Bladder

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Omorashi, Other, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Will has a training session with some of his Elite Four pals, but an urgent need to relieve himself combined with his child sized bladder makes nearly everything go wrong.
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211
Kudos: 13





	Our Power Has A Weak Bladder

The five Elite Four members from all across the Pokemon world were having a training session in the PML stadium. Lear decided to let them train there for once after a lot of persuasion. They were really enjoying the session, but one Elite Four member wasn't on his best form.

Will was having a match against Grimsley to help build up his defense against his weakess. His mind wasn't fully on the match. He needed to go to the bathroom, but couldn't bring himself to leave during training.

Every minute that went past, Will's bladder filled up more and more. Grimsley's Liepard was just knocked out by an Aerial Ace from Xatu.

"Good job. You're stronger than I first thought." Grimsley complimented his friend. Will gave an awkward grin and nodded. His thighs rubbed together with his fists balled at his sides.

"Thanks." He simply replied. Grimsley knew something was wrong. The others had finished their match as well and walked over.

"Are you alright Will? You seem very fidgety." Siebold tilted his head to the side, confused.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Will answered nearly instantly.

"You need to go to the bathroom, don't you?" Bruno asked. He knew of Will's child sized bladder and was aware of when he needed to go.

"I said I'm fine." Will gritted his teeth as he spoke, signalling anger.

"Come on pal, if you have to go, just go." Flint gave a wise suggestion, surprisingly. Will didn't listen and just shook his head.

Half an hour passed. Will was in his final match and it was with Siebold. His legs were crossed and he was leaning over slightly. He was struggling to keep still.

"Oh for goodness sake Will, if you need to go to the bathroom, go." Siebold groaned.

"I'm fine. Shut up." Will growled. Siebold rolles his eyes.

"Alright, keep things your way and risk an accident." He crossed his arms and carried on the battle.

It only took another fifteen minutes before Will was starting to really struggle. He hand his hands glued to his crotch and was slightly bouncing up and down.

'Come on, I want to finish the training. I need to relieve myself so badly, it hurts!' He thought to himself. All of the others were getting angry and knew Will was ignoring his own need.

"Will, seriously dude, go to the bathroom." Flint looked at him with a serious glare, which was extremely rare from him.

"Not until we're done with training." Will hesitantly answered.

"You've been waiting to go after training?!" Siebold yelled. Will nodded.

"Are we done???" Will's voice began to get a bit shaky. He could feel his bladder was about to give in.

"Yes. Go!" Grimsley pointed to the exit of the battlefield that was nearest to the bathroom. Will quickly sprinted away and tried to open the door of the men's bathroom. It was occupied. He bashed his fist on the door.

"Who's in there?!" He yelled, distress in his voice.

"I'll be out in a sec!" A familiar voice called. It was Lear.

"Lear?! What on earth are you doing here?! I thought you were at your villa!"

"No, I was watching you guys train and couldn't wait!"

"WELL HURRY UP!!!" Will demanded, nearly cracking his voice. As soon as he said that, he heard a flush and Lear walked out. Will darted in and locked the door. He tried to undo his zipper, but his hands were so shaky, he couldn't get it undone. He instead pulled down his trousers and underwear before sitting down.

A huge sigh of relief came over him as he finally got the release he was dying for. He was so caught up in his relief that he didn't even notice how much he leaked beforehand. It made his underwear damp. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, snapping him back into reality.

"Will? Are you ok in there?" Siebold asked from the other side.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Will answered as he finished up, pulling up his trousers and underwear. He flushed and walked out to see Siebold with his legs crossed and a hand on his crotch.

"I knew you were more desperate and wanted to wait." He explained before walking in.

His power has limits, just like us.


End file.
